Harry potter the Lord of Magic
by ShadowKitsune1551
Summary: A long stay at Hogwarts after Sirius's death forces a lot of information out. with the knowledge of his ancestors, emancipation from his late godfather and a new father figure in Severus Snape. Harry takes his place on the front lines
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape rushed through the halls of the school towards the headmaster's office. When he got there he found Albus Dumbledore talking to a fifteen year old boy who had spiky Gryffindor crimson hair with gold highlights. When the boy turned around Snape saw that he had green eyes that had a ring of silver around the iris of his eyes along with silver flecks in the green. He wore a Ravenclaw blue basilisk skin battle mage robe with black pants and shirt underneath. He recognized the boy the instant he saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the heir of the founders of Hogwarts. This was what Harry had looked like ever since he found out about his heritage and his shifter abilities.

"Albus, Harry there is going to be an attack on the Greengrass and Zabini families at Greengrass manor" said Snape. "How long do we have Severus" asked Albus; "a little under four hours sir" replied Snape. "Lets gather the order and meet at headquarters" Albus said as he made his way to the fire. "Sir I request Harry's presence on the battle field" said Snape. Albus on his way to the fire and Harry on the way to the door froze. "May I ask why sir" asked Harry. "The deatheaters are after the daughters, Daphne and Blaise, I would like you there for them as well as your now vast knowledge of the dark arts" answered Snape. "Just because he has the knowledge doesn't mean he should use it we don't want to loose him to the dark arts" said Albus.

"Actually sir the Slytherin blood in Harry neutralizes the pull of the dark arts, why do you think Salazar could be a black mage and not go mad like his brother who wrongly gave Salazar the bad reputation he has now" said Snape. "One thing I want to change when I get a chance I can't have people misunderstanding my ancestor" said Harry, "ok I'll go in my animal form as I can still use magic and people wont know I'm there even though they wont recognize me any way" he finished.

With that said Harry shifted to a cat whose shoulders were at Snape's waist. It had jet black fur with Ravenclaw blue streaks, and the same green and silver eyes that Harry had. It also had crimson and gold phoenix like wings that had a wingspan of sixteen feet tip to tip. Another odd feature were its teeth and claws, they were both the same blue as the streaks in its fur and were razor sharp, the fangs on the cat had to be at least a foot long and the basilisk venom they secreted made the fangs and claws absolutely devastating. Crisscrossed across its back were two swords both with identical silver hilts but one with emeralds and one with rubies. The sheathes of the swords were green and silver and red and gold, the blades of Godric and Salazar.

_"I'll see you at Grimauld" _came Harry's projected voice. At the two men's nod the cat disappeared in a flash of flame and lightning. "Come Severus get your gear and get to headquarters I'll rally the order" said Albus as he walked through the flames. Snape spun on his heals and rushed to his office and changed into a green and silver basilisk skin robe that had come from the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and was used to make three robes for each Harry and him. He put the hood up and put on a skull mask like the deatheaters but it was jet black. He then strapped his wand into the holster on his wrist and strapped his sword onto his back. _'This is going to be fun' _he thought as he flued to Grimauld place.

 Grimauld Kitchen 

Remus prides himself on not being surprised by magical creatures after all he was one. But when in a flash of flame and lightning a large cat like creature with extremely long fangs and phoenix like wings not to mention the weirdest coloration he had ever seen he nearly leapt out of his seat, or he would have if Tonks had not jumped into his lap. Molly, Alestor, Kingsley, and Arthur drew their wands and pointed them at the creature that merely looked at them with his head cocked to the side. It looked over to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone to and bowed to its head to them; it then looked at Remus and Tonks and stared into Remus' eyes.

As Remus looked into the cats eyes he saw a pair of eyes that not even Tonks could match with her metamorph powers, 'Harry' he mouthed his question to the cat. Harry read the silent question of his now godfather and bowed his head and sat on his haunches. "What are you" asked Remus; Harry brought up his right paw and curled it so there was only one claw extended and wrote in fire, _'I'm a shifter, my name is confidential at the moment, I will disclose if Albus wants me to, you may call me Thunderpaw, Remus 'Moony' Lupin of the Marauders, Sirius spoke highly of you' _and as he finished and extended the rest of his claws, his paw was covered in blue, red, yellow and green crackling lightning.

Remus grinned, "well I wonder if you are worthy of a Marauder name Tunderpaw" he said. "Oh he most certainly is Remus" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore form where he was coming out of the fire. Thunderpaw burst into fire and lightning and appeared standing beside the headmaster. Albus looked over at the firey writing that still hung in the air and then down to the beast beside him and grinned. "Always the show off huh Thunderpaw" accused Albus. The cat grinned baring its blue razor sharp teeth, _'of course with a heritage like mine I have a image to up hold what do you expect' _came the deep growled response of the cat as Fawks appeared in a burst of fire perched on the cats back. Albus turned back to the shocked group and said "send the signal Alestor, rally the order."

After he said this all heads present shot up and Molly moved to usher the children out. "Molly let them stay they will have a role in this that they need to know, and it's not fighting" said Albus. Molly nodded and took a seat with everyone else at the table. Just then a man in green and silver battle robes and jet black skull mask and a sword strapped to his back appeared out of the fire and all the wands in the room except Dumbledore's went up. Dumbledore laughed as the cat walked over to the man and rubbed up against him affectionately. The man laughed and scratched the beast that started to purr behind the ears. "Nice of you to join us Severus" said Albus at Snape took off his hood and mask. The cat looked at Dumbledore and saw a nod. The cat the shifted and a man in Blue battle robes with black pants and shirt underneath along with a black skull mask appeared. On the man's back were two swords. He removed his hood and mask to reveal his green and silver eyes and spiky red hair with gold highlights.

"Everyone this is Drake Ravenclaw-Slytherin- Hufflepuff-Gryffindor" said Albus. Many order members gasped but a few who had worked with him over the last week nodded their heads to him showing their greeting. Drake stepped forward, "Like Albus said I am Drake Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor heir to the founders. I'm fifteen years old with my birthday fast approaching. Don't let my age fool you, the few who have worked with me know that I can hold my own. I'm letting you all know now that I specialize in my family arts that being the dark arts, parsel magic, wards, defensive magic, and the mind arts. My definite strength is the dark arts and parsel magic as I know more than the Dork Lord" he said as Snape, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the group of order members that had worked with him laughed at the name he had called you-know-who.

"Why should we trust a dark wizard let alone a Slytherin and relative of the very person we are fighting" asked Moody. The room instantly went freezing cold and the air around the young wizard started to crackle with green, blue, yellow and red lightning and fire as the teens deep purple aura burst to life. "Because Mad-eye that abomination is mad with power, he stopped being a Slytherin the second he started the war the first time. Salazar may have been a dark wizard but he was never evil, as the blood in a Slytherin's veins makes us immune to the pull of the dark arts. Salazar was noble and kind, his hatred of all but pureblood wizards was unjustly pinned on him by his jealous younger brother who was disowned because of his infinite thirst for power. Tom Riddle is a descendant of the younger brother while I am descended from Salazar. Not to mention that the bastards have made the title of dark lord evil when it used to be a noble title along with the lord of the light and the grey lord, which coincidently are all my rightful titles passed down through family, if you need other proof, ask Auror Ramirez as she has the record for my team which consisted of me, Kristy Ramirez, Jason Hunt, Dave Bell, Gina Howard, Vanessa Jacobs, and Severus Snape" he finished. Kingsley turned to Kristy and asked "Can you read the record please." Kristy pulled out a report and read

"Team Bolt,

Captain: Drake Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Huffulpuff-Gryffindor, (Harry James Snape-Black-Potter), AKA Thunderpaw, age 15, shifter

First: Severus Snape AKA Midnight, age 35, panther

Second: Kristy Ramirez, AKA Speedy, age 18, cheetah

Third: Jason Hunt, AKA Stalker, age 18, puma

Fourth: Gina Howard, AKA Stripes, age 18, tiger

Fifth: David Bell, AKA Spots, age 18, leopard

Sixth: Vanessa Jacobs, AKA Pride, age 18, lioness

Experience level: rookie

Service status: first response

Missions completed: 7

Mission success: 7

Mission failure: 0

Deatheaters captured: 47 regulars and 5 inner circle

Deatheaters killed: 75

This team of rookies planned and executed the infiltration and destruction of Malfoy Manor, Riddle Manor, and three other major Deatheater strongholds. All raids were single team operations"

She finished but left out Harry's real name and slid the folder down the table to Drake who picked it up and handed it to Albus and said, "Our mission reports and info portfolio, sir." The room was silent and no one other than Team Bolt, Dumbledore and Snape moved. "Well I have to say when I said build a team, I meant a temporary team of seasoned fighters that were already part of the order, and here you are with five aurors that just graduated the auror academy recruited them into the order Friday, trained with them for two days and come out with a stable, balanced, permanent team that has accomplished more in six days than the entire order has in a year" said Dumbledore. "Also add the fact that each members animal form is magical giving the ability to use magic in animal form, plus the speed of the animals this team is marvelously built" Albus finished.

"Thank you sir" said the whole team snapping the rest of the room out of their shock. "There is one Problem, you are all illegal animals" said McGonagall. "Our records are magically sealed and locked in Madam Bones' desk, along with all records of aurors that can change forms" said Dave. Minerva nodded and said, "Well then congratulations on the successful missions."

"How can you say that, they are all too young and one is underage they shouldn't be involved in this especially Drake" said Molly. "With all due respect Mrs. Weasley five of the team are aurors and are of age, I am an emancipated minor because my godfather died a few weeks ago. That makes us all legally able to fight in this war, not to mention the pardon we have from Madam Bones and Albus Dumbledore to practice and use all the dark arts including the unforgivables. I think that proves my point" said Drake and a lot of people gasped when he talked about the pardon.

A lot of people looked at the team in fear and respect at the power they were allowed to wield and at Dumbledore with looks that said he better explain before they curse him. "Thanks now I have to deal with an angry order" Albus said to Drake with a grin. "Sorry I wanted to stop the argument before it got long winded, just imagine what it would be like if she knew who I really was" Harry said the last part in a whisper so that only Dumbledore, Snape who was beside him with an arm around his shoulders, his team, Minerva, and Remus with their animal augmented hearing could hear. Minerva narrowed her eyes at Drake while Snape, the team, and Remus all sniggered. Harry saw the look that his head of house shot him and mouthed 'later' to which she nodded.

"Well Severus has warned us about an attack on the Greengrass, and Zabini families at Greengrass manor in an attempt to kidnap the daughters of the families, Daphne and Blaise" said Albus. "Sir I want front line nobody touches my fiancés" said Harry, and it was true the Greengrass and Zabini family owed the Potters and Blacks a marriage because of contract breaches and all the details had already been worked out. "Captain's right we won't let them touch our friends" said Kristy as the rest of the team nodded. Again another truth Harry had been with his team while he worked out the details and they and the girls had hit it off from the start and the team had been spending time at the manor or out with the families in question.

"You can most certainly have the front. Team Bolt along with Team Swift will go in and secure the families the rest of us will take out the death eaters understood" said Dumbledore. "Yes Sir" sounded from every one present. "Now Ron, Hermione, and Ginny your job is to help Molly settle the two families in here when they get here also try to make friends with the girls and keep their minds off what happened, I know Harry would be Deeply disappointed if you didn't just because they are Slytherins" said Drake while winking at them. Ginny looked into his eyes and figured out who he was, then remembered what he said about Blaise and Daphne being his fiancés. She bit her lip and her eyes started to tear as she realized that she would never get a chance with Harry. Harry saw this and his face changed to one of concern and thought then realization as he figured out what was wrong.

"Albus can I take my leave my team will make their plan with Team Swift when the meating is over" asked Drake. Albus saw where he was looking and said, "Yes you may." "Thank you, Team Bolt, Team Swift meet me in the drawing room on the second floor at seven which gives us an hour to plan and an hour for me to do what I need before we have to leave" his team and Snape nodded.

As he walked to the door he motioned for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to come with him. When they got into the hall Ginny through her arms around him and cried. "What are you doing going out there and fighting Harry" said Ginny as she cried into his chest. Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open in shock until they saw his eyes. "I'll explain in a bit, Ron, Hermione, could you go to Ron's room I need to talk to Ginny" he said as he saw Hermione open her mouth to ask questions. They nodded and walked up the stairs and Harry led Ginny to her room and sat her down on her bed, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what's bothering you, the fact that I'm out there, or that I'm engaged" Harry asked her. "Both but you being engaged hurts more because I never got a chance to show you how I feel and now I never will" said Ginny. "Ginny being the head of the Black and Potter family allows me to wed more than one wife. I Love you, Ginny, but I've also grown to love Blaise and Daphne. If you want to try a relationship I'm all for it" Harry said. Ginny nodded and he continued, "I also want you to know that because I'm the heir of the founders that I will have more offers for marriage. I already have four I'm considering accepting because I like all of them. I'm asking you now can you handle sharing me with at least six others, are you willing to share me" he asked. Ginny nodded still not looking at him, Harry pulled back and lifted her chin to look her in the eye, "I do love you Gin, I'll talk to your parents after the mission is over and you can get to know Blaise and Daphne, I think you'll like them" he said and leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she asked, "Who are your other offers." "The three girls on my team and Dave's younger sister Katie who you know from quidditch" he answered as he wiped away the remnants of her tears and led her to the door. "Well Hermione wants to yell at me and I have explaining to do let's not keep them waiting" he said and she chuckled.

After he entered the room he took out his wand and flicked it towards his door and then towards his trunk. The door slammed shut and locked as well as glowed as a privacy charm was set in place. His trunk shot open and a pensive came out and landed on his hand. He conjured a table in the middle of the room and put the pensive on the table. He then put his wand to his temple and removed the memory of the prophecy. He waved his wand over the pensive and Tralawny rose out of the pensive. After the image of Tralawny faded back into the pensive Harry looked up. "Basically it's kill or be killed, me or him, when it comes down to it that's why I want to be out there fighting with the order" he said. "Is what you said down stairs really true, about you being the founders heir, and Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini being your fiancés, and does your team know who you are" asked Hermione.

"My full name is, Harry James Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Huffulpuff-Gryffindor-Snape-Black-Potter, yes they are my fiancés and yes my team knows I am Harry James Snape-Black-Potter and I also hope to take on the name Lupin too" answered Harry. "Why are you engaged to Slytherins" asked Ron rather hotly, "and why do you have Snape's last name." "Well the Greengrass family broke a contract with the Blacks in the past and the cost which is the daughter of the family was never paid, the same for the Zabinis except the contract was with the Potters. Now I know it's harsh but those are the old pureblood laws which are still used today and there is no way to null the contracts, so I spent my some free time with them and I must say I've fallen in love with them. Also if you noticed I'm an actual Slytherin Voldamort's third or fourth cousin to be exact so if you have a problem with it then just leave" replied Harry.

"That still doesn't explain Snape" muttered Ron. "I was staying at Hogwarts this summer and I sat down to talk about things with Sev and a couple things came out that I can't tell you and we talked it over, it's been like a father-son relationship between us ever since so he decided to make it official. He also my mentor in the dark arts aside from my ancestors' libraries" said Harry. "I had hoped you were joking about that, so you really have a waiver for permission to practice the dark arts and the unforgivables" said Hermione. "Yes and when school starts up again there will be a new class taught by me as I've finished my Newts and got my full qualifications" said Harry. "What class Harry" asked Ginny. "Well as the proper Dark Lord and not the Evil lords as there is a difference it is my duty to make sure that the arts are passed on to those who wish to learn, as such I will be teaching Dark Arts class" said Harry.

"What do you mean there is a difference Dark is evil" said Ron. "The Slytherin bloodline has never been able to be corrupted by the pull of the dark arts giving them the means to be black mages. As such they were given the title of the lords of darkness, or the Dark Lords. Now contrary to common belief there is a pull to the white and light arts as well. As the Dark arts destroy positive emotions, the Light arts destroy negative emotions without the balance you become lost and the magic twisted. As such the Gryffindor bloodline that could not be corrupted by the light arts became the lords of the light, or the light lords. Since I have both lines I am the Dark lord and also the Light lord but because I have both it makes me the Grey Lord. With Ravenclaw's power of the elements and Huffulpuffs shape shifting my title becomes the Lord of Magic. There hasn't been one since Merlin died and split his powers into four so I guess that would make me the next Merlin" said Harry.

"Now I have given you a lot to think on and I have to leave but before I go I need you and Ginny to do something for me, Hermione" Harry said as he pulled out a book and two pieces of parchment. "One of these has runes on it and one is my translation of it, this book will tell what the runes mean. Since you both take Ancient Runes I want you to translate and check my work" said Harry. Hermione and Ginny nod, "I can't believe you're related to that monster, you are nothing alike" said Ginny. Harry's face darkened, "then pray you never see me on the battle field, ask my team about it later maybe they'll show you a memory but I won't be there when you do" said Harry as he walked out the door.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

shadowkitsune1551


End file.
